Super Trolley
'''Super Trolley '''is the thirteenth episode of season 1 in the animated series. Plot At home, Mr. Bean is sharing a Pop cereal box with Teddy, which comes with a toy inside. They both have a toy collection from Pop cereal boxes, but Teddy's collection is much larger than Bean's, which frustrates him. Realizing he is out of Pop, he decides to go shopping and buy some more. On his way, Mrs. Wicket notices this and tells Bean to buy groceries for her as well, adding to Bean's frustration. Bean reluctantly agrees and drives to the supermarket. At the supermarket parking lot, Bean manages to steal a parking spot from the Reliant Regal, causing it to tip over. Bean tries to take a shopping trolley with him, but is unable to do so, as they are stuck together in a line. Bean decides to get the trolley by tying it to his car. He succeeds, but his car also catapulted the rest of the trolleys. Bean ignores this and takes his trolley, but quickly realizes that the trolley is broken and difficult to push. Meanwhile, the supermarket manager (voiced by Kevin Doyle) spots the moving trolleys and gets suspicious of Bean. The trolleys then hit a car gate, causing it to in turn hit a car near it, distressing the manager. Inside the supermarket, Bean uses a pair of binoculars and tries to find what he wants. The manager from earlier, who is still suspicious of Bean, notices him. Bean tries to act normally, and the manager leaves. Bean goes to the pets section, and takes several cans of cat food. Bean struggles to push his trolley, and when doing so, accidentally pushes a woman into a freezer. The manager sees this, and Bean quickly leaves. The manager, now even more suspicious of Bean, follows him around and spies on him as Bean adds more items to his trolley. Frustrated by his broken trolley, Bean decides to pour oil on the trolley's wheels. The manager sees this and angrily confronts him. While doing so, the manager slips on the oil, causing him to slide towards the storeroom, with multiple boxes hitting him. Bean finally crosses all items on Wicket's shopping list, and goes to get Pop cereal. Unfortunately, after adding the cereal box to the trolley, it could not take the weight of all the items and breaks apart. Seeing this, the manager gets furious at Bean, and tries to hit him with a frying pan, but slips on a can of cat food and falls down. Bean quickly leaves the scene, causing the manager to shout in anger. While driving away, Bean sees a lady on a motorized shopping trolley, which gives him an idea. Later on, Bean has been working day and night inside the toolshed. After some time, Wicket notices this and bangs on the toolshed door, but is run over by Bean's new creation, the "Super Trolley", a homemade motorized shopping trolley, complete with a periscope and robotic arms. Bean drives the trolley to the supermarket. Much to his shock, the manager spots Bean with his Super Trolley. Bean uses the robotic arms to effortlessly pick up and place items into the trolley. Before long, Bean already have all items Wicket wanted. Bean remembers that he wants Pop. Bean uses the trolley's periscope to search for it, but while doing so, Bean spots the angry manager and hastily gets away. The manager decides to take a forklift from the storeroom to ram Bean with it. Bean tries to take Pop boxes, but spots the manager with the forklift and quickly flees. While the manager tries to give chase, he struggles to control his forklift, causing it to hit nearby shelves and items. Bean is now at the checkout, and is using the trolley's robotic arms to quickly pay for the items. After doing so, Bean drives off to his home. While doing so, he realizes that he did not buy Pop, frustrating him. Meanwhile, the manager is tailing Bean with his forklift, but accidentally hits the Reliant Regal and lift it in the air. A truck carrying Pop swerves to avoid hitting the forklift. This causes a box of Pop to get catapulted from the truck and land onto Bean's trolley, much to his joy. At home, Wicket is pleased that Bean bought all her requested items, but finds out that he bought dog food instead of cat food, angering her. Meanwhile, Bean is upstairs eating Pop, but is still frustrated that Teddy is still getting all the Pop toys. Bean opens one last Pop box, and gets even more frustrated when Teddy gets another Pop toy. CharactersCategory:Animated EpisodesCategory:Episodes * Mr. Bean * Mrs. Wicket * Scrapper * Reliant Regal driver * Store manager Errors * When the door closes Mr. Bean and the trolley disappears * Goofs involving until the automatic glass closes Gallery Category:Season 1